


Out for six

by Bethan_jackman



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Anthony being the supportive surrogate father we all know he is, Bonus Scene, But he’s still horny af, Cricket, Eton, F/M, Gregory being a bean, Kate and Gregory are adorable, Kate being a QUEEN, Kate meets Gregory, anthony ignoring his feelings, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethan_jackman/pseuds/Bethan_jackman
Summary: An extension from Towards the Tulips where Anthony takes Kate to Eton to collect Gregory for the wedding.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 22
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

Anthony stood on the small stool, feeling quite content as Parker drew in the hems of his new morning suit. It was for the wedding, his mother had insisted that he make the effort to wear a new suit. He wasn’t averse to the idea, he knew Kate had been dragged shop to shop by his mother and Mrs Sheffield and she was sure to have had to stand in a shop for hours as the modiste did quick work of her wedding dress, but Anthony was tired of questions and speculative glances. So he had instructed his tailor to come to Bridgerton House so that he might have a few moments of peace. He was looking forward to the wedding, well most specifically the wedding night. His interlude with Kate in the gazebo after his somewhat disastrous and then extremely satisfactory proposal had left Anthony for wanting. Kate had not left his dreams and now he had more of a sense on what she felt like; Albeit under layers of clothing but he knew she would fit perfectly and now that he was actually going to marry her, he had ceased waking up in a state of horror at his subconscious sexual fantasies. 

Anthony’s mind was brought out of a gutter by a soft knock on his study door.

“Yes?” He called out gruffly. 

A chestnut coloured head popped round the door. “I’m not interrupting am I?”

“Daphne!” Anthony smiled. “No not at all come in!”

His eldest little sister stepped in grinning as she surveyed him. “Ooohh you do look handsome. I assume for the wedding?”

Anthony nodded. “How are you? Has the morning sickness passed? Mother said you’d been struggling.”

Daphne had announced her pregnancy only W few weeks earlier, the news was extremely welcome, Anthony always knew out of all of his sisters, the eldest would make the best mother.

Daphne sighed and plopped down in an armchair. “Eh not so much it will be a few more weeks I think but it’s manageable enough. Simon is obsessive and it is driving me slightly mad”.

Anthony chuckled. Somehow he couldn’t quite picture his friend clucking over Daphne like a mother hen. “You decided to marry him.” 

Daphne raised an eyebrow skeptically. “I don’t believe I was given much choice in the matter. It was either marry him or watch him be shot.”

Anthony frowned. “I was only doing what was right. It all worked out well in the end.”

Daphne sighed happily. “Yes and it seems that it’s all ironed out quite well for you, dear brother. Despite the somewhat improper circumstances of your proposal.”

Anthony seethed at her. “I was already proposing at the time.”

Daphne laughed delicately. “Yes I know I’ve heard the whole story and I am happy for you truly. She is lovely and you seem happy with her.”

“I am” Anthony replied instantly. There was no point denying it.

“Gregory has been named captain of the under fourteen cricket team. They are playing Harrow tomorrow.”

Anthony nodded feeling paternally proud of his youngest brother. He was receiving good reports from Eton and it appeared that Gregory was quite the sportsman. “Yes I am going down to watch and bring him back for the wedding.”

Daphne beamed. “I thought you might which is why I came to see you, I thought Simon and I might come along and then you could invite Kate. She needs a break from mother and all the shopping and I know Gregory is dying to meet her.”

Anthony thought it out. He did want Gregory to meet Kate but he’d rather thought he would invite her over for tea rather than taking her all the way out to Windsor for the day. “I am sure she is too busy with the wedding preparations” Anthony not too convincingly.

Daphne rolled her eyes and muttered something which sounded very much like “Idiot” “Anthony let me reiterate, your betrothed is currently enduring her sixth hour having lingerie picked out by her future mother-in-law. She was completely mortified last time I checked and I think a day with her fiancée and some of his family might settle her nerves and distract her from what is to come.”

Anthony flushed at the thought of Kate in lingerie but then cursed as he had seemingly jumped and Parker loosing his grip pinned him hard in the ankle. “Very well, I am assuming you are casting yourself as chaperone?” He said curtly gesturing an apology to Parker.

“Quite. Shall I extend Kate your invitation? I’m popping by the modiste to pick up my dress for Saturday. Kate has a final fitting at two o’clock.”

Anthony checked his pocket watch. A quarter to the hour. Part of him wanted to go himself but he knew his mother would ban him entirely from seeing even an inch of the wedding dress. “Yes if you give me a moment I’ll send a note with you.”

Daphne was off five minutes later and Anthony couldn’t help but feel quite excited to see his future wife. 

Kate was nervous, so nervous that her hands just would not stay still. She had barely eaten breakfast and had changed her dress twice much to Edwina’s amusement. “It’s only a cricket match” She had said as she had pinned Kate’s hair.

“At Eton. Where I am to meet his youngest brother not to mention the fact that any sons we have will probably expected to go to Eton, I need to make a good impression.”

Edwina snorted. “Oh pish posh. You have a stronger spine than that, I’ve seen you take on the Prime Minister’s son in a history debate. You are nervous because you will see the viscount and spend the ENTIRE day with him, and the last time you were ALONE together he kissed you utterly senseless” 

Kate blushed scarlet “Edwina Sheffield, how could -“

“Don’t even try to tell me I am lying because I know I’m not.” She stood back as if to survey her work. “Yes I think the green is a good choice for today. The pink washed you out too much.”

“Are you ready yet Kate?” Mary called as she entered the room. “The Viscount has just arrived.”

Kate let out a breath and then hitched a smile on her face. “Yes all ready. Has he been waiting long?”

Mary smiled appraising her step daughter. “Not at all. You do look lovely Kate.” She placed her hands on Kate’s shoulders and fixed her with a beedy look. “Now behave yourself -“

“Of course I will!” Kate protested but Mary ignored her.

“Don’t think that just because the Duke and Duchess of Hastings are acting as Chaperone’s you two can sneak off to some corner and act inappropriately-“

“Mary!” Kate exclaimed feeling herself blushing a darker shade of red. “We are going to collect his thirteen year old brother I hardly think there would be-“

“Even so Katharine Sheffield. The wedding is in three days I am sure you can control any urges you may have”

Behind Kate, Edwina giggled and Kate spun glaring at her. “Will you shut up” 

But Edwina only poked out her tongue and danced around them out of the room. Mary sighed and then smiled wearily. “But do enjoy yourself won’t you?”

Kate let out a breath. “Yes I am sure it will be a lovely day. What do you have planned for the day?”

“We are going to get our dresses and then I am sure Edwina will scurry away and write more letters. I am sure she is conversing with a man, but I have not yet found out who.”

Kate grinned. “I am sure she will tell you if it is anything serious”

Mary looked skeptical for a moment and then smiled and gestured out the room. “Let’s not keep your fiancée waiting much longer.”

Kate nodded and reached for her small drawstring purse and followed Mary downstairs to where Anthony was waiting looking very dashing in a black velvet jacket and burgundy waist coat. He smiled dashingly when he saw Kate descending the stairs and she felt her heart flutter.

“Good Morning Kate” He murmured as he took her hand and kissed it. “Are you ready? I’m afraid it will be a few hours in the carriage.”

Kate nodded. “Yes, I shall see you this evening Mary?”

“Of course.”

“We will be having dinner at Bridgerton House” Anthony said looking up at Mary as she descended the stairs. “You and Edwina are of course invited.”

Mary smiled graciously. “Yes that would be lovely we shall see you then”

With that Anthony looped Kate’s arm through his and led her out the front door and into the waiting carriage. The first thing she noticed was that the carriage was empty. 

“I thought your sister and the Duke are coming with us?” Kate said trying to force the nerves from her voice.

Anthony grinned devilishly. “Oh they are but my sister is still in her early stages of pregnancy. She gets quite travel sick and Simon thought it would be better to travel in their own carriage.”

Kate raised and eyebrow but found herself grinning. He looked so pleased with this happy set of events.

“And how long is this carriage ride?” Kate asked skeptically.

Anthony smirked and before Kate could do or say anything he had reached across the carriage and pulled her onto his lap. “Oh about three hours” His voice seemed to drip with amusement and trouble and Kate shuddered slightly as his teeth nibbled slightly at her ear lobe. 

“I” Kate gasped as his lips moved to the column of her neck. “I promised Mary I’d be on my best behaviour” She all but squeaked.

Anthony chuckled and Kate felt his arms tighten around her. “You may have done, but I” His kissed her collarbone in a way that made Kate moan slightly. “Made no such promises.”

He tilted her chin down and crashed his lips to hers and Kate felt all her nerves disappear. The kiss was different to the others. It wasn’t soft per say but it wasn’t crashingly urgent. Anthony’s lips were firm against hers, his tongue lazily exploring her mouth. His hands smoothed over the curves of her hips and squeezed her waist. His fingers tickled the edges of her bodice, his palms kneading her breasts beneath her dress and Kate found herself wanting to do her own explorations. She could feel the proof of his desire beneath her, hard and strained. Kate ran his fingers through his soft hair, she traced the back of his neck and then his jaw. She let her right hand drop down to his chest and through the layers of clothing she could feel his heart beating a rhythm in sync with her own. Kate wondered what his skin would feel like, would the scent of him grow stronger? She loved the way he smelled, of sandalwood and soap with a hint of tobacco. It consumed her even in her dreams and she wanted more. Feeling brazen she shifted her position standing slightly to raise her skirts and move her knees were on either side of him. She sat back down and Anthony looked up at her with a devilish gleam in his eye.

“Kate” He whispered his hands moving up over her derrière pulling her firmly closer to him. His lips attacked her neck with fervour, his hips now grinding up into hers. She was growing warm in places she had not dreamed she would and her heart was racing as she felt Anthony push his fingers down her bodice, brushing and squeezing her nipple. Kate gasped completely surprised by the ease that Anthony had taken control over her with touch a simple touch. She was jelly in his arms as he circled and pinched and then finally pulled her breast free of her dress and lowering his lips, his toungue lapped at her nipple which had hardened into a tight bud. Kate swore rather rudely under her breath letting her head fall back as her fiancée lavished her. 

“Oh Anthony” She mewled clutching at his hair pulling him closer. His left hand was palming her other breast whilst the right was trailing up her leg, under her skirts and was now burning against the top of her thigh above her stockings. His thumb was massaging soft circles into her skin which was getting dangerously close to......Kate gasped and suddenly the image of the animals at the farm flashed through her mind and she blanched in fear. In seconds she had rolled off him, her hands pulling her dress back up her chest heaving with fear.

“Kate!” Anthony exclaimed. “Kate what’s wrong?”

She felt like a fool. Tears were welling in her eyes and she was shaking. But in truth she was terrified. She knew a little about what went on and in that moment it all felt too much. Kate felt the tears run down her face and she was furious with herself. Why was she crying about this? In that moment her fiancée had made her feel wanted and beautiful but she was just so damned nervous. Was this what he had planned? To have her in this carriage ride? Her silence evidently caused Anthony to worry as he moved suddenly to kneel in front her ignoring the jolt of the moving carriage.

“Kate talk to me please, what have I done wrong?” His hands were gripping hers, his eyes full of fear and guilt.

“I...I oh christ” Kate shut her eyes and let her head rest against the wall. “I’m sorry I just.....I don’t think I’m ready for....for that. I am sorry, I must be such a disappointment-“

“Kate” Anthony whispered his hands squeezing hers. “Kate my darling look at me”.

Kate felt herself blush but forced herself to open her eyes despite her sheer embarrassment.

“Listen to me” He murmured. “Do not apologise. Do not apologise for anything. I understand this is all so new but know this you are not a disappointment, you never will be.”

“But -“ Kate tried but Anthony gave her a look that silenced her.

“But nothing, it is my fault I got carried away. I am just...so consumed by you Kate but it was not my intention to take your virtue in here.”

Kate blinked and then felt like a ninny. “You...you did not?”

Anthony smiled sympathetically. “Kate you shall be my wife, I believe you’ve earned the right to consummate the marriage in a bed. I myself am very much looking forward to having you in my bed.”

Kate gulped. “I have not yet... That means to say Mary has not had that conversation with me about that”

Anthony surveyed her carefully. “Yes I believe it’s something that is discussed the night before the wedding. Do you know anything at all concerning the subject?”

Kate bit her lip. “I know that what we were just doing does not make a baby.”

Anthony seemed to smirk and moved to sit beside her. Leaning into her side he said “You are quite right there. But there’s more to sex than just making babies”

Kate shivered. “There is?”

“Yes.” Anthony said conversationally. “There is pleasure, passion and a great deal of fun. I would like to show you all the fun that can be had” He paused taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. “But only when we are married and when you feel ready, I want to show you everything”.

Kate took a steadying breath. “Thank you. Please know I want you....to show me all of those things, I just....everything is so new and we aren’t even married yet.”

His arm wrapped around her shoulder. “Well I did give you the option to marry me last Sunday.”

Kate turned to scowl at him but he grinned. “I am teasing you Kate please, I am quite content with you in my arms and as much as I want to wrangle that delightful dress off you I understand that you need time.”

Kate sighed in relief and then looked up feeling some courage return to her eyes. “You can kiss me though. I am always ready for your kisses”

Anthony pressed his lips to the top of her head. “Well that makes me extremely happy”.

They spent the rest of the carriage ride mindlessly chatting about the upcoming wedding, sharing stories of their siblings and generally getting to know each other. Anthony discovered that at the moment Kate’s favourite colour was green, but it often changed depending on her mood. She disliked Salmon but loved Trout and she much preferred raspberry jam to strawberry. She spoke of her love of Somerset and her childhood in the country. Anthony could imagine her as a young girl tearing around the fields and then he pictured imaginary children of their own going on adventures around Aubrey Hall which left a pang in his heart. He would only ever see them as children. It would be up to Kate and his brothers to see his children into adulthood. He had changed the subject swiftly and as the first hour passed Kate soon fell asleep, her head resting in his lap. He idly smoothed the curls that framed her face, studying the planes of her skin and admiring her beauty as she slept. Anthony was not disappointed with Kate refusing his lustful ministrations, he felt more ashamed of himself that he had thought with his cock rather than with his brain in that moment. It certainly had not been his intention to compromise her virtue in the carriage. He had been pleased of course that he would get his fiancée to himself for a considerable amount of time but he wanted her first time to be in his bed with a ring on her finger. So he was more than content to just sit and admire Kate Sheffield.

On the outskirts of Windsor Kate shifted and mumbled in her sleep. “Anthony.....Anthony the children! Don’t let them chase that chicken”

It took all his strength not to laugh aloud so instead he beamed. “You are rather adorable aren’t you” He whispered stroking her temple. He certainly could get used to this!

A half hour late Anthony leant down to kiss her. “Kate it’s time to wake up we are here”

She sat up startled and looked around. “Oh goodness did I sleep the whole way?”

Anthony chuckled. “More or less but it’s no matter you were rather a lovely sight and you provided me with ample entertainment”

Kate frowned at him her cheeks turning a light pink. “What is that supposed to mean?”

But Anthony just smirked and chuckled handing her green jacket. “Did the children end up catching the chicken?”

Kate turned a delightful shade of crimson. “I....I was sleep talking?”

Anthony nodded reaching out to fix her lapel. “Only a little. As I said it was rather entertaining and a little bit cute.”

There was no time for Kate to be anymore embarrassed as the footman had opened the carriage door and Anthony jumped down reaching out to help her down. She looked up in wonder at the red bricked building. “This is where you went to school?”

Anthony nodded feeling slightly proud. “The very place. All the Bridgerton boys have attended Eton.”

“Anthony!” A voice called and he saw his brother in law walking towards him a slightly green looking Daphne on his arm. He joined them bowing slightly to Kate. “And Kate, how lovely to see you again.”

“Your grace” Kate muttered but Simon waved his hand. “Please you shall be my sister in law in a few days, please call me Simon.”

“Simon” Kate repaired and then beamed at Daphne. “How was the journey?”

Daphne grinned weakly. “A little queasy it appears the baby does not like long journeys. But we needed a small escape for the day as I am sure you do too! I know my mother has dragged you to every shop in London at this point.”

“Yes I thank you for the reprieve Daphne.”

“Your grace!” A sharp voice called from across the courtyard. “And Lord Bridgerton!” 

Anthony turned at the sound of his name and saw Dr John Keate striding towards them, which was quite the achievement as the man was little over five foot. Anthony leaned down to Kate who too had turned at the shouting man and muttered. “The headmaster.”

“Sir!” Simon exclaimed offering his hand to shake when Keate reached them. 

“You grace, welcome back to Eton, we are so please to have you visit and you too Lord Bridgerton. A fine day for cricket!”

Anthony smiled politely. “Yes, Gregory is captain yes?”

Keate nodded enthusiastically. “Yes a keen eye that boy has got. He’s a fine athlete, between you and me I am not sure Harrow will stand a chance.”

Simon and Anthony chuckled. The old school rivalry was famous to say the least. “You know my sister of course” Anthony said motioning to Daphne. “Daphne Basset, the Duchess of Hastings”

The small round man attempted what could only be a smile, but it came out more of a grimace as he took Daphne’s hand and kissed it. “Yes I heard that you married, a pleasure to welcome you to our esteemed college. We are looking forward to educating a new generation of Bassets in due course.”

Daphne smiled at the man but Anthony could see her affront at such a bold statement.

“And may I introduce you to my fiancée, Miss Kate Sheffield.” Anthony said placing his hand on the small of her back.

“Sheffield did you say?” Keate barked. “Are you a relation of Miles Sheffield?”

Kate blinked and then nodded. “He was my father” She said quietly.

“Ah yes I knew him as a boy, I’m from Wells myself. He would be proud that you were marrying into such good stock, and good title, him being a second son and all.”

Kate stiffened and Anthony rather thought that the late Mr Sheffield maybe would not have cared so much over titles and money but more for his daughter’s happiness. 

“I was sorry to hear of his passing” Keate continued seemingly ignoring Kate’s glare. “Such a sad thing for a father to die before giving his daughter away, but I suppose one of Bridgerton’s brothers will have to suffice for you, there’s certainly enough of them.”

Kate raised an eyebrow and Anthony felt his stomach lurch wondering what she was going to say. “Do you have daughters of your own Dr Keate?”

Keate stared up at her beadily. “Why need daughters when you have two hundred surrogate sons to manage?”

Kate pursed her lips. “Oh quite Dr Keate, you come across as such a paternal man”

Beside them Simon choked out a laugh disguised as a cough and Anthony beamed at his fiancée. Keate had not been headmaster when he had attended Eton, he had been the deputy master and Anthony had hated him. Stiff, humourless and unforgiving Anthony had blanched when Benedict had started the autumn term after their fathers death and Dr Keate had been announced as headmaster. Benedict and Colin had loathed him and Anthony had often received letters begging to be taken home for some reason or other. Gregory however had yet to complain about the headmaster. Either that or he was refusing to show his weakness to Anthony. 

“Shall we head over” Anthony said abruptly checking his pocket watch. “The match will be starting soon.”

When they reached the pavilion, Anthony spotted Gregory in his cricket whites standing rigidly beside a boy in Harrow colours as the umpire flipped a coin in the air. It landed and then there was a short discussion and then he turned back to his team who were eagerly awaiting the decision. Gregory was seemingly giving an animated motivational speech to his team members, each one of them latching onto every word. After a few minutes they all seemed to nod and then disperse making their way over to the student pavilion. Spotting Anthony, Gregory jogged over.

“We’re batting first” He called before Anthony enveloped his youngest brother in a hug. “Hello” He muttered before Anthony pulled back.

“You’ve grown Greg.” Anthony beamed and it was true he must have been four inches taller than when Anthony last saw him at Easter. 

“Four and a half inches. Matron had to send for longer trousers. Mother wrote to say that I am to come home with you after today?”

Anthony nodded messing up Gregory’s hair. “Yes, for my wedding!”

Gregory gaped at him his brown eyes as wide as saucers. “You are actually getting married? Colin wrote me saying that you were thinking about it but not that you actually found a woman to propose to!”

Anthony arched an eyebrow slinging an arm round Gregory’s shoulder. “Oh yes what else did Colin have to say?”

“That you were completely destroyed in Pall Mall by a girl who was not a Bridgerton. Is that her over there? Your betrothed? Can I meet her? I won’t be batting for a bit”. He pointed over to where Kate and Daphne had taken their seats.

“Yes of course.” Anthony said as they walked to join the others.

“Is she the woman who bested you? I wish I could have seen it, I told Colin in my letter that if there was a woman outside the family who could beat you at Pall Mall with the mallet of death then she should be the woman you make your wife.”

Anthony chose to laugh instead of scowl at Gregory’s cheek. “Well you will be glad to know that Miss Sheffield is indeed that woman.”

Gregory beamed. “Excellent, and you like her? It’s not like Daphne where she was forced to marry Simon after a duel.”

Anthony turned to him in surprise. “How the hell did you know that?”

Gregory only grinned. “Hyacinth.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. Of course Hyacinth had found out, there was not a single secret In the family that she had not discovered, which made buying birthday and Christmas presents extremely difficult.

“But you didn’t answer my question” Gregory pressed. “Do you like her?”

Anthony nodded. “Yes. I do like her. She will make an excellent Viscountess-“

“And” Gregory said squinting as he looked over to the pavilion. “She is very beautiful”

Anthony grinned at his teenage brother’s analysis. “She is isn’t she? Come on then, Kate is anxious to meet you too I’m sure.” He waved over to Kate knowing that Gregory was not allowed to set foot in the guest pavilion. Kate rose and Anthony felt himself admire the way she walked towards them. Gregory was right and maybe they were the only men in the world who thought so but Kate Sheffield truly was beautiful.

Kate grinned as she approached her eyes obviously comparing Anthony and his brother. They were similar in truth, the only two to have deep brown eyes and shared a nose and jaw. In truth Gregory could be Anthony’s own son. He was really. Their father had died when Gregory was all of two years old so Anthony had been the only father figure in his life. He had taught him to ride and shoot and swim. Had bandaged his knees when he fell and comforted him after nightmares.

“Gregory can I introduce you to my fiancée? May I present Katharine Sheffield, Kate can I introduce you to my youngest brother, Gregory”

Gregory bowed deeply and took her hand kissing her fingers sincerely. “It is a pleasure to meet you Katharine” Gregory muttered his voice suddenly lower and very serious. “I have heard all about your triumphs at Pall Mall and I am overjoyed that such an accomplished and beautiful woman will become the new Viscountess.”

Anthony gaped at Gregory wondering when he had become so eloquent but Kate giggled and blushed. Actually giggled! Anthony felt his blood curdle, Christ he was jealous of his thirteen year old brother. 

“The pleasure is all mine Gregory, gosh you certainly have far more manners than your brother here”.

Gregory grinned. “I fear I am the only Bridgerton brother with such manners. Truly if I were older I would have begged for your hand in marriage” He sighed dramatically. “But alas I must love you as a sister and not as a wife”

Kate laughed and Anthony was now grinding his teeth. “Aren’t you supposed to be batting?” He snapped.

Gregory looked around at the match which had just started. “No I am fifth up, I am quite content to give your fiancée a tour round the pitch?”

Anthony glared at kate silently warning her that he would have her over his knee if she accepted. Kate surveyed him with an amused look. “My thanks Gregory but we should take our seats and I am sure your team need the captain’s support. You must be so brave to take on such a responsibility”

A responsibility? Was she doing this to vex him? He was the bloody Viscount! He had the largest responsibility in the entire bloody family! Anthony could not decide whether to glare at his brother or his future wife in that moment. But Gregory only beamed at the compliment and bowed seriously kissing her hand once again. “I always remember my duty my lady”

Your duty is to bloody well shut up was what Anthony wanted to say, but he was too apoplectic with rage. So instead he took Kate’s arm and bid his brother a Curt “Good luck” and steered his fiancée back to the pavilion.

“Why Anthony” Daphne said when they resumed their seats. “You look positively furious!”

Anthony glared at her sitting stiffly and reaching for a cup of tea. 

“What happened did the youngest Bridgerton mess up?” Simon chortled but Anthony ignored him.

“Oh quite the opposite” Kate beamed helping herself to a cucumber sandwich ignoring Anthony as he shot a glare at her. “Gregory I must say must be the most delightful young man I have ever had the pleasure to meet.”

Simon and Daphne burst into laughter.

“Will you both shut up” Anthony snapped which only sent the pair into more laughter.

“Oh Kate I do believe my brother is jealous -“ Daphne began.

“Don’t be so ridiculous” Anthony growled. “He’s a thirteen year old boy.”

Kate grinned and reached for his hand bringing it to her lips. “We are only teasing you my Lord.”

He was ready to glower at her but the sear of her soft lips placated him and he felt himself relax. Christ he never thought a woman would be able to do that. Yet here she was beaming and laughing with his family, grasping for his hand, giving him knowing smiles as if they shared the world’s secrets. He was comfortable around Kate, he was happier around Kate.

Their attentions turned away from Anthony’s embarrassment and towards the cricket match at play. The first two batsmen had gained twenty five runs runs in the first two overs but then Harrow had changed the bowler. William Cavendish. The fourth son of the duke of Devonshire was known to be one of the fastest spin ballers across the best private schools in the country and within five minutes both of Gregory’s team mates had been bowled out. The next two batters had only managed 10 runs between them before Thomas Crowley was bowled out on the outside stump. Anthony and Simon groaned as Crowley walked off the pitch looking defeated and Anthony saw his youngest brother square his shoulders and take to the pitch. Surprisingly Kate stood from her seat clapping her hands loudly and shouting. “Come on Gregory, don’t let him phase you!”

Anthony beamed up at his fiancée, he had never before met a woman who was so invested in cricket, let alone his own brother. Anthony found himself sitting on the edge of his seat as Gregory took his place in front of the stumps, marking his bat in the grass and then stared down Cavendish as he spun the ball in his hands. 

“Go on Greg” Anthony muttered as Cavendish took off at a sprint. The ball was spun through the air and then suddenly WACK! Gregory had bat a six. The rust coloured ball went flying over the heads of the fielders past the boundaries. 

Anthony was up off his seat shouting along side Kate. “YES! WELL DONE GREGORY!”

Kate clapped and whistled and Anthony could see Gregory grinning at them as he resumed his position.

He bat another four sixes and then gained another ten runs, each time Kate was up out of her seat beaming and clapping and Anthony watched her in adoration whilst also severely warning himself that he could not fall in love with her under any circumstances. Regardless of whether she was clearly invested in the happiness of his family. On many occasions Anthony caught Daphne’s eye who smiled at him reaching over to squeeze his hand. 

“She’s perfect” Daphne whispered at a moment when both Simon and Kate were cheering on Gregory. Anthony laughed. “Yes I think she may be. The perfect Viscountess.”

“Not to mention mother” Daphne said her hand moving to her own stomach.

“Are you excited?”

Daphne nodded. “Oh yes and I know this little one will have the very best Uncles and Aunts”

Anthony kissed his sister on the cheek. “That I can guarantee” He looked over at Simon who was just as concentrated on the match as Kate was. “Is he excited?”

Daphne nodded but slightly more hesitantly. “Yes I think so. Although I do have to remind him that he will be an excellent father.”

Anthony nodded. “Well we all need reminding sometimes”

“You have been an excellent father to Greg and Hyacinth truly Anthony, you have nothing to worry about. Although I do fear for the daughters that you and Kate may have.”

Anthony laughed looking back at Kate as she jumped up and down with delight at Gregory’s four.

“Oh I will convert to Catholicism well before then. I shall make nuns of them all”

Daphne only rolled her eyes and reached for another scone. 

At two o’clock Harrow and Eton swapped over and Gregory was one of two bowlers. Anthony had spent the Easter holidays at Aubrey with Gregory spending hours working on his spin bowling. Gregory was good, very good, the speed of his run up aided him on the speed of the bowl, his fingers were quick and his aim immaculate despite his poor shooting skills.

Crowley was called to bowl first and Harrow needed 80 runs to win. Crowley did well but the first four batsmen he bowled out scored 25 runs between them. The gap was closing fast. Gregory swapped with Crowley when Cavendish came up to bat. Anthony felt himself biting his lip watching as Gregory took off, swinging his arm over. The ball flew through the air and Cavendish swung. Hard. A six. Anthony groaned.

“It’s okay” Kate muttered. “It’s his first bowl, I am sure he will improve. 

But he didn’t. Three more bowls and Cavendish had gained 18 runs. Anthony could see that Gregory was getting frustrated and distracted and there was only thing to do. On Cavendish’s next six Anthony stood up and all but vaulted over the pavilion fence and strode briskly over to Gregory beckoning him over as he did.

Gregory jogged over his cheeks slightly pink with frustration. Anthony crouched down his hands braced on his little brothers shoulders. 

“It’s going to shit” Gregory muttered angrily.

“You need to focus, remember what we did over the holidays. Use your speed.”

Gregory glared at the ground. “He’s too good”

“He’s not Greg he’s a cocky little shit who thinks he can knock you. He can’t. I know you can do it.”

His brother smiled at Anthony’s profound language and Anthony ruffled his hair. “Remember your eye is the balls path, think through the batsman, imagine he’s not there.”

Gregory gulped and nodded, squaring his shoulders. “Thanks”

Anthony grinned and winked. “Get going before Harrow claim that you’re cheating.”

Gregory turned and jogged back to the stumps and Anthony walked backwards watching Gregory assess the wind and the sun, scuffing the cricket ball on his trousers and watching as Cavendish leered at him.

Anthony held his breath as Gregory paced backwards and then took off at a hard sprint, lobbing the ball up over his shoulder it flew like lightning curving through the air until finally it connected with the middle stump. Cavendish was out.

“YES!! THATS MY BOY!!” Anthony shouted jumping up in the air and clapping ignoring the astonished looks he was getting from the rest of the spectators. Behind him he saw Kate, Daphne and Simon all on their feet cheering and clapping along with the Eton delegation.

Gregory continued to dominate the game, sending ball after ball knocking the Harrow batters out before they’d even got a chance to score. Finally the last batsman took his place and to face the youngest Bridgerton brother. He took off again faster than ever before and lobbed the ball but the batsman was ready for him he shifted and made contact with the ball sending it soaring high up into the air. 

“Ellingworth go!” Gregory roared to his team mate and the boy went running his head up in the air watching the streak of red plummet towards him and leaped to meet it. Louis Ellingworth fell flat on the ground his right arm raised triumphantly. 

The batsman was out. Eton had won 85 runs to 57 all out and Anthony roared in delight as the boys ran towards each other and huddled together lifting both Gregory and Louis up into the air.

“It was amazing!” Kate shrieked as she ran towards him and wrapping her arms around his middle, a kiss firmly planted on his cheek. “Gregory was spectacular! Oh thank you thank you thank you for taking me along!”

Anthony beamed down at her feeling elated. “I am glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Oohhh yes and I am sure they were all judging me. The viscount’s improper fiancée how dare she cheer and clap, where is her hat and gloves? Why must she make so much noise? I swear some of those school masters looked appalled, honestly they are just so stuffy! Too much time inhaling book dust I’d say!”

Anthony chuckled. “I do enjoy it when your mean streak is not directed at me I must say Miss Sheffield, it makes for the quite the entertainment.”

Kate laughed. “I am more than happy to be mean to you my Lord, but I don’t think I could today truly you have shown me that you are certainly the most dedicated brother in all existence.”

Anthony felt a lump forming in his throat but ignored it and strode towards Gregory who had been let back to the ground and was shaking hands with Cavendish. 

“A good game” Anthony said as he approached to two boys. Cavendish bowed his head respectfully. 

“Indeed Lord Bridgerton, your brother has a flare for cricket, we could use him at Harrow.”

“And you are a keen batsman.”

“Thank you sir, will you please excuse me our Headmaster is needing me”

Anthony nodded and then turned to Gregory beaming. “You were brilliant! I told you you could do it, wait until mother hears about it” He clapped Gregory firmly on the back but frowned when Gregory gasped in pain.

“What’s wrong? Did you pull something?”

Gregory shook his head. “S’nothing” He gasped and Anthony bent to look and then had to stop himself from shouting.

“Jesus Greg you’re bleeding through your shirt! What—“

“Just leave it will you” Gregory snapped his eyes warily gazing up to where the headmaster was standing deep in conversation with Simon.

Anthony frowned feeling anger and trepidation grow at the base of his spine. “I will not, come with me”

He took Gregory by his upper arm, glancing at Kate and hoping she understood that he needed Gregory alone, and frog marched him to behind the students pavilion.

“Lift up your shirt” Anthony muttered hearing the tremble in his voice.

“Honestly Anthony its—“

“Lift it up or I’ll do it myself”

Gregory stared him down his eyes wrought with fear and then finally lifted his shirt over his head and turned. 

Anthony felt the blood drain from his face and a rage consumed him so large he thought he might explode.  
Gregory’s back was slashed badly from neck to waist. Bright red welts glared out angrily and the little skin that had been left was a dark purple. At least twenty times. Between his shoulder blades three long lashes   
Had reopened and were bleeding.

“What happened” Anthony muttered surprised at the calmness of his tone.

“I took the blame for someone” Gregory muttered and Anthony felt his heart break when he realised his brother was crying.

“What were they doing?”

“It was Robbie Fenwick. He had failed his Latin paper again and I told Keate that it was my paper. Robbie had already been beaten to a pulp every night this week, I didn’t want him to have to go through it again.”

“Keate did this? When?”

“Yesterday morning. Matron gave me a salve but I didn’t have time to put it on today.”

Anthony gently lowered the shirt over Gregory’s back and then stiffened. “Right. We are going to go back to the pavilion and you are going to offer Kate a tour of the grounds whilst I speak to your headmaster.”

Gregory balked. “No Anthony please! I’m begging you he’ll only lose his temper again and make an example out of me!—“

“I will not have you beaten to a pulp Gregory do you hear me? I can accept a wrap on the knuckles, and detention and hard labour but I will not accept this. You will not change my mind, now let’s go.”

They walked together back to where Kate was standing , her smile faltering when she saw Anthony obviously in a rage and Gregory looking upset.

“What’s—“ Kate began.

“Gregory is going to take you on a tour and collect his things for the weekend. I am going to have a word with the headmaster. I will see you both in thirty minutes by the carriage. I will see that Milton brings it round”

Kate’s expression turned very serious and she nodded as Anthony turned on his heel and shouted up to the headmaster. “KEATE. A word in your office, NOW”

Kate watched confused as Anthony strode off, the short little headmaster struggling to keep up as they returned to the school. “What was that all about?” She asked turning to Gregory who looked a little helpless.

“I was beaten and Anthony didn’t like it”

Kate blinked at Gregory. “Isn’t it the usual punishment for misbehaving boys?”

“I wasn’t misbehaving but yes a wrap across the knuckles, but I was whipped with a horsewhip across my back”

Kate gasped utterly horrified.

“It’s fine Kate honestly, Matron gave me a salve it’s just...when Anthony gets like this —“

“He is quite right to” Kate found herself snapping. She totally supported Anthony’s decision to speak with John Keate. “He pays for you to be educated not whipped. I have half a mind to go after that infernal dwarf myself but I would not be taken seriously, me being a woman and not yet married to your brother”

Gregory groaned. “I’d rather not talk about it”

Kate sighed and then fixed a smile on her face. “Then let’s not. Let’s get you some tea and then you can show me back to your dormitory and we can find matron and get that salve on you before the journey home.”

Kate put her hand gently on his shoulder and pushed him towards the pavilion where tea was being served, but Gregory stopped in his tracks looking upset.

“I’m not allowed in the visitors pavilion”

Kate arched an eyebrow starting to decide that she didn’t really like Eton all that much. So many odd rules, and all she wanted to do was sit and have tea with him. “No but I am, so what will it be? Scones and cake?”

Gregory grinned. “Oh yes please”

Kate reached out and squeezed his shoulder gently. “Perfect, stay right there”

Five minutes later they were walking around the field and Kate was enjoying hearing Gregory chat animatedly about the match. “I thought I wasn’t going to get Cavendish out, he’s such an excellent batsman but then Anthony reminded me of the exercises we did in the Easter holidays and I spun the ball a little to the right and got him out!”

Kate grinned. “Yes you were brilliant! Do you enjoy any other sports?”

“Horse racing” Gregory replied instantly taking a large bite out of a piece of lemon cake. “And I am good at running. Terrible shot though. Can you shoot?”

Kate nodded. “Yes my father taught me he built a range in our garden in Somerset.”

A small sadness filled Gregory’s eyes. “My father couldn’t teach me. He died when I was only two.”

Kate sighed empathetically. “It must have been hard for you, can you remember him at all?”

Gregory shook his head. “No, but Anthony and Ben have told me stories, as has mother but it’s not quite the same. It’s worse for Hyacinth though. Father was dead before she was even born, she doesn’t even know if he would have loved her.”

Kate felt her heart break. “Oh he would have I am sure and Anthony loves you all so much because he knows how his father loved him and he wants to show you.”

Gregory kicked at the grass. “I suppose. What does your father think of the wedding? Is he excited?”

Kate smiled sadly. “I do not know. My father died five years ago, but I suppose he would happy that I am happy.”

“I am so sorry” Gregory said quietly. “I didn’t realise.”

Kate shrugged. “How would you have? This has all come about so quickly, no one has had time to tell you everything.”

“I suppose not” Gregory muttered finishing off his lemon cake and offering the parcel to Kate. “Scone?”

Kate grinned. “Oh yes they are very good. Do they serve these to you as well?”

Gregory grinned. “Only on Sundays.”

“Well I am sure we can persuade your mother to have your cook to make some for you to bring back to school next week.”

“Oh cook always sends me back with food” Gregory continued. “Although I usually end up eating on the way there, and last time it was Colin who took me back and he ate most of it.”

Kate laughed, she had heard from Penelope Featherington that the third Bridgerton brother had the appetite of ten men. 

“Kate?” Gregory suddenly asked, licking the clotted cream and jam from his fingers. “Can I ask something?”

Kate looped her arm in his and smiled. “You can ask me anything.”

They walked a few paces then Gregory asked. “If your father has passed and you don’t have any brothers, who will walk you down the aisle?”

Kate felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She had given the matter quite a lot of thought and had not reached a decision. But looking to the young man at her side she felt her heart warm. “Well I suppose one of Anthony’s brothers” Kate said carefully. “But there’s a bit of a problem with that.”

Gregory frowned slowing his pace. “Why?”

“Well Benedict will be the best man so he should stand with Anthony at the alter—“

“Yes to make sure Anthony doesn’t get too nervous”

“Exactly.” Kate agreed. “And Colin will be the usher so he will need to make sure everyone is seated in the right places.”

Gregory nodded solemnly. Kate sighed and then grinned.

“So the question is Gregory Hugo Bridgerton” Kate watched In glee as Gregory turned to face her his eyes alight with glee. “Are you as good at processing in the church as you are at bowling on the cricket pitch?”

The young boy choked slightly and then blinked at her. “M-me?”

“Yes you, would you do me the honour of giving me away?”

Gregory beamed. “Of course my lady! It would be the upmost honour.” He suddenly wrapped his lean arms around her in a tight hug. “You will be the very best sister-in-law” He murmured into her shoulder and Kate felt the tears spilling down her cheeks.

“And you the very best brother-in-law” Kate replied smoothing his mussed up chestnut hair. She pulled back and smiled down at the boy. “Shall we practise?”

Gregory nodded fervently offering his right arm. “Yes”

They took ten deliberate steps Kate humming a wedding March under her breath.

“Is there anything I have to say?” Gregory asked.

“Yes, when we reach the priest he will ask ‘who gives this woman to be wed’ and you must reply ‘I, Gregory Bridgerton, do give this woman to be wed.”

She watched as he murmured the words under his breath. 

“Exactly and then you must place my left hand in Anthony’s right hand and then take my bouquet and go and sit down, shall we practise?”

Gregory nodded as they came to a halt. Kate put on her best impression of the old bishop and said “Who gives this woman to be wed?”

Gregory cleared his throat. “I Gregory Bridgerton give this woman to be wed” He took her hand gently and placed it in his imaginary brother’s hand. He reached up on toes to kiss Kate’s cheek, blushing like a tomato and then stepped away.

“Perfect” Kate smiled. “Now why don’t we get you back to Matron and get some of that salve on tour back before we head home”

Gregory’s pleased face vanished for a moment. “I hope Anthony doesn’t make this worse for me.”

Kate raised an eyebrow. “Your brother whilst can sometimes be a little arrogant would not endeavour to defend you if he knew that it would make matters worse. He can be quite terrifying when he wants to be.”

Gregory looked at her inquisitively but Kate just shook her head and made towards the school. “Come on we haven’t much time”.

Gregory’s boarding house looked over the main courtyard. The old iron studded door opened into a cosy entrance hall, where a woman was standing waiting with her arms crossed. She had dark hair greying at the temples, in a shapeless grey dress over which she wore a white starch apron.

“I heard Gregory Bridgerton that you bowled Harrow out?” She said in a thick West Country accent.

Gregory grinned. “That’s correct.”

The woman smiled and Kate could sense a motherly affection radiating from the Matron. 

“And who might this lovely young lady be?” The matron asked a thin black eyebrow arching questioningly.

“Matron might I present to you the future Viscountess Bridgerton, Miss Katharine Sheffield. Kate this is our Matron. Miss Jane Channing.”

Jane curtsied. “A pleasure to meet you Miss Sheffield. I am so happy to hear that the Viscount is finally getting married.”

Kate smiled. “I assume you know him well Miss Channing.”

Jane Channing shot her a rueful glance. “Oh yes Miss Sheffield, that boy was the bane of my existence. There is nothing that surprises me after dealing with Anthony Bridgerton!”

Kate found herself laughing. “Oh I would love to hear some of those stories, but alas Miss Channing I am here for your salve.”

Jane Channing’s expression darkened. “In my office, follow me” she turned on her heel and stalked down a small corridor muttering something under her breath about brutality.

Jane Chainning’s office was cosy. A small fire was burning filling the small high windowed room with a warm glow. Next to it sat a comfy leather armchair and a wooden bench. To the left hand side stood a wooden desk piled high with boy’s uniforms seemingly to be mended and in the corner was a wooden cabinet.

“On the bench Gregory and off with your shirt, I’ll have it washed over the weekend.”  
Gregory obeyed pulling the shirt off his thin frame and Kate gasped in horror. His back was shred to pieces and bleeding.

Jane winced beside her. “That needs cleaning before we dress it.” She crossed the room taking out a ring of keys out from her pocket. Unlocking the cabinet she pulled out a wad of bandages, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a leather strap.  
“This will hurt Greg” Jane said softly and Kate felt her heart burst, she knelt infront of him and took both of his hands in her own. “Bite down on this son” 

Gregory took the strap and held it between his teeth closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Kate braced herself for the pain she knew Gregory would soon feel.  
Sure enough as soon as Jane Channing pressed a soaked bandage to the open wounds Gregory screamed through the strap, tears streaming down the boys face. Kate sucked in a breath, this was surely barbaric. She hoped to god whatever Anthony was saying to the headmaster he was instilling the fear of god within him.

“SSH” Kate whispered trying to sooth Gregory. “It will be over soon.”

Gregory groaned and Kate tightened her grip. “Just a bit longer, do you have any laudanum matron”

“In the cupboard second shelf on the left.” The woman muttered wiping more blood from the boys back. Kate leapt up and rummaged through the cupboard, finding the glass vile and uncorking it. “Here drink this it will help”

She poured it down Gregory’s throat and resumed her position as chief hand holder. He groaned in pain again but Kate could tell that the drug was having an effect. 

“Last time and then the salve Greg” Jane said kindly as she pressed another bandage to his back wiping away the last of the blood. Gregory groaned again his head flopping forward as he took a deep shuddering breath.

“This will need to be changed everyday, I’ll leave instructions to your mother Gregory” Jane continued as she pulled a wooden spatula from her pocket and dug a hefty blob from the jar. “I’ll also include the recipe if she needs to make more”

“Beeswax I assume” Kate asked recognising the unmistakable scent. “Lavender?”

“Correct and Frankincense.” Jane nodded. “A keen eye for medicine my lady?”

Kate shook her head. “No but I grazed my knees enough as a child, my governess was constantly applying salves like this.”

“I always have a stash for the boys. Going through far more recently though” Jane gave her a disapproving look over Gregory’s shoulder. Kate nodded anger boiling in her stomach.

“It’s barbaric” Kate muttered.

Anthony felt shaken but satisfied as he strode from the headmasters study across the courtyard to Gregory’s boarding house. Keate was not an easy man to intimidate which Anthony established within the first five minutes of roaring at the man. He had simply crossed his arms and had smirked dryly asking quietly where Anthony received his degree in teaching. Anthony had paused fury boiling his blood and then had taken a breath and dealt a final blow. 

“I couldn’t help but notice that you are petitioning for donations to the library and the chapel, both their roof’s need replacing.” He had watched as Keate’s expression changed, interest evident in the man’s sallow face. Anthony had always hated throwing money at a problem and he detested that Keate was the type of man who’s will was bent with numbers. But there was nothing else he could do in that moment because he was not going to let his brother be beaten. “It will take you months to raise the money. You need what - five thousand pounds? That’s a hefty sum.”

The headmaster had leaned back in his chair and had said dryly. “I’m listening.”

“I am a very wealthy man Dr Keate. A very wealthy man part of a very large family. A family that is only going to get larger as we all find spouses. That could be a lot of business for a school such as Eton. As the head of the family I am prepared to pay for any son’s I have and any nephews that I gain. So let me give you ten thousand pounds. Half of which will cover the cost of the building work and the other half can be considered a deposit, a promise that all my offspring are educated here.”

“That is a very generous offer my Lord” Keate had said slowly and had stared at realising what hadn’t been said.

“There are. “Anthony had muttered. “Of course, terms that come with that offer. Very strict terms which I expect to be adhered to.”

“Which are” Keate had drawled.

“You will never again beat your students as you beat my brother. If you do you can expect my money to be withdraw, my offspring to be educated at another institution and you will never come within fifty miles of a school.”

Keate had barked out a short laugh. “And how do you expect to monitor that these terms you set out are followed?”

But Anthony had grinned. “You forget sir my brother in law is the Duke of Hastings. He sits on the board of governors, and I feel that as I am gifting the school which such a gracious donation I might ask him to invite me onto the committee.”

Keate had gulped and without saying anything further he stood and had offered his pudgy hand to shake. Anthony had grasped tightly and then had left swiftly.

He found Gregory in the matron’s office. He was sat on the bench that Anthony had spent many an evening in his youth having cuts and bruises tended to. To Anthony’s surprise Kate was sitting next to Gregory her hands clasped in hers, a disapproving motherly expression set on her face as his brother winced at the salve being applied thickly to his broken back. The sight brought pain to Anthony’s chest and something else which he pushed down and tried to ignore entirely. 

“How are we doing Matron?” Anthony said from the doorway after clearing his throat. 

Jane Channing turned blushing slightly and Anthony felt himself smirk. The matron had been the first woman Anthony had desired. A tiny woman standing only to five feet, she had in Anthony’s youth had long dark hair she had always worn piled atop her head, which framed a pixie like frame and her face still, despite her increasing age showed signs of beauty.

“He’ll live” Matron replied her eyebrow arching as she turned to Anthony. “I assume my Lord that you have had words?”

Anthony nodded sharply. “Yes, you will of course keep record of any future incidents for me?”

“I already do my Lord, you aren’t the only guardian appalled by this. But alas they have not been a position to make such an influence on the headmaster.”

Anthony smiled gratefully. “Well let’s hope it gets better in the future.”

He met Kate’s eyes and could see the questions she wanted to ask but he shook his head. He would explain later. Kate understanding his look nodded slightly and shifted, her thumbs rubbing circles into Gregory’s fists. 

“Right last bandage and then you are good to go Master Bridgerton” Jane said and Anthony winced as he watched as his brother’s back was now entirely covered in bandages. “All done” Jane whispered standing to kiss the top of his head. Anthony’s heart broke as he heard his little brother crying and he made to step forward to comfort him but Kate had taken him into her arms and was whispering soothing words of comfort.

“There we go, all done now....that’s it take a deep breath, we’re going home now”

Anthony could have kissed her in that moment. In no more than a few hours she had proven to him just how dedicated she was prepared to be to his, and by Saturday, her family. He knew that love was not an option with her but in that moment he wanted to get down on his knees and worship the ground she stood on. She would make the most fabulous mother, of that much Anthony was sure.

Kate stood helping Gregory up and moved aside so he could turn and step out of the small cramped space.   
Anthony took his brothers face in his hands and kissed his forehead. “Shall we get your things?”

Gregory gingerly wrapped his arms around Anthony’s waist and Anthony couldn’t help remember when Greg had been very young and Anthony had often fallen asleep with Gregory tucked under his chin sprawled on his chest. 

“Yes please” Gregory whispered. 

They walked in silence to his room. It was so familiar to Anthony. The third years had the attic room. Seven beds with desks and side cabinets. Each boy had somewhat decorated their own space with letters from home, sporting colours they had received and school flags. Gregory’s bed was in the top corner under the window. When Anthony had lived in the room this had been his bed. In fact all of the Bridgerton boys had had this bed, proved by the initials carved into the underside of the bed frame. Atop his bed was Gregory’s overnight suitcase and school satchel.

“Let’s get you a shirt” Anthony said opening Gregory’s main trunk and pulling one out and motioning Gregory to lift his arms. “You were both incredibly brave and incredibly stupid to test a man like Dr Keate. It’s clear that he wanted to make an example of you.”

“Are you disappointed in me?” Gregory murmured sulkily.

Anthony gaped. “No of course not. We all would have done the same, but the difference was when I was at Eton I would have had my knuckles wrapped and not my back torn apart. Sometimes you need to pick your battles with the right people however. I beg you Greg do not pick a fight with Keate ever again.”

“What did you do?” Gregory asked as his head poked through the shirt.

Anthony smirked. “Oh I made sure that this won’t ever happen again”

Gregory frowned. “But how?”

He laughed. “Don’t worry about it, let’s just say that I shall be keeping a much closer eye on your headmaster from now on.”

Gregory nodded reaching for a waistcoat. “Alright. Thank you.”

Anthony ruffled his hair affectionately. “I’ve got you, always you know that”

Gregory smiled weakly. “You are the best brother you know and I suppose the best father.”

The statement so simple knocked the wind out of Anthony and he felt himself sitting down on the bed. Gregory stared at him knowingly smiling slightly.

“And I like Kate very much” Gregory grinned. 

Anthony returned his smile. “You do?”

Gregory nodded. “She will be the perfect Viscountess and I can see she likes you too.”

Anthony smirked. “Oh really? Got the measure of Miss Sheffield did you?”

“Well I had to make sure she would make you happy and I am sure she will. Miss Sheffield is also extremely beautiful.”

Anthony felt himself beaming. Trust Gregory Bridgerton to be the only other male to see Kate for what she truly was. Utterly stunning.  
“That she is” Anthony whispered.

“You better not hurt her” Gregory snapped suddenly his face growing extremely serious. “In any way, I’m serious Anthony”.

Anthony stared at his brother utterly perplexed, he had never seen Gregory look so serious and he was feeling rather offended by his brothers assumptions that he would intentionally hurt Kate in anyway. “Gregory, I—“

“Because if you hurt her I swear to god—“

Anthony burst out laughing. “What do you intend to do? I am much bigger and much stronger than you and quite honestly brother it is none of your business what goes on in my marriage.”

“It is my business” Gregory ground out leaning against his desk and crossing his arms.

Anthony raised an eyebrow and gave him a hard stare, the type of stare that allowed his siblings all of a few seconds to retract their insults before Anthony would grow angry.

“It’s my business because Miss Sheffield asked me to give her away....at the wedding.”

Anthony blinked. He was not expecting that. “You?”

Gregory drew himself up to his full five feet and five inches. “Yes, me. She asked me whilst we were walking the grounds.”

Anthony crossed his eyes trying to think for the life of him why Kate had chosen Gregory of all people to perform such an important task. “Why?”

Gregory frowned. “Her father is dead and she hasn’t any brothers.”

“I know that” Anthony stated flatly. 

Gregory sighed in frustration. “So what’s the problem? You can’t do it, Benedict is attending you and Colin is an usher, I’m the only other man there”

Anthony smirked thinking man was a bit of a push. Overgrown child was more fitting. “And Uncle George and Nicholas, they will be there as well”

Gregory waved his hand impatiently. “They are there for you.”

Anthony sighed, Gregory had him there. His remaining uncles rarely visited London but both had sent their RSVP’s eagerly stating that they were delighted their eldest nephew was finally settling down. They had not made mention of his future wife. 

“Fine” Anthony said shortly. “I will allow it. But you are not and I repeat not to give a toast at the reception.”

Gregory smirked. “It was never really up for discussion, it was Kate’s decision not mine”

Anthony scowled at him and cursed his fiancée. The last thing he needed was them both forming an alliance. “Let’s go, mother is going to deplore when she sees you, we might as well be on time.”

Gregory yawned and picked up his satchel. “Don’t forget what I said Anthony, if you hurt her, I will hurt you.”

Anthony sighed picking up his brothers overnight case and striding to the door. “Don’t worry I will not easily forget.”

A few hours later Gregory was fast asleep curled up on the carriage seat and Anthony was watching Kate as she read a play that Gregory was studying in English. 

“Thank you for coming today” Anthony muttered tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He saw in the dim light her cheeks flush.

“Thank you for inviting me. I had a lovely time”.

Anthony smiled gently leaning in to kiss her blushing cheek. “And it appears I have some competition”

Kate giggled. “Oh yes, you should count yourself lucky my Lord that he is but a boy, else wise I might reconsider my choice of husband. He is far better mannered than you.”

Anthony growled quietly. “You will regret saying that Miss Sheffield” 

Kate scoffed. “Oh will I? And what are you going to do that will regret me saying what I said”

Anthony smirked feeling suddenly hot with desire. Glancing to make sure Gregory was indeed asleep he pulled Kate onto his lap, turning her torso that she was facing him and then with one finger he slip the shoulder of her dress down slightly so the swell of her breast was more accessible. He kissed the creamy expanse hearing Kate meal quietly. “I could tease you” Anthony whispered against her skin, using his right hand to trace over her left nipple that was still covered with her dress. “Mercilessly”

Kate gasped, his name on her lips and Anthony closed his mouth around her nipple pushed up over her bodice. Kate’s long fingers clutched at his hair bringing him closer and Anthony could feel himself hardening impossibly underneath her. It took a lot of control to break away. “I could make you beg for it and I would give it to you” Anthony muttered and Kate moaned. “But then just when you want me the most” He found the shoulder of her dress and pulled it back up tucking her breast away. “I’ll take it all away.”

Kate’s mouth fell open ans Anthony rather enjoyed seeing her flustered, her chest heaving as she drew in oxygen. “You wouldn’t dare” She snapped.

“Oh I think I would Miss Sheffield and there won’t be much you can do about it.”

Kate’s beautifully brown eyes narrowed. “And why is that.”

Anthony smirked. “You have much to learn Kate, first lesson, there are plenty ways I can ensure you are immobile and completely at my mercy”

“JUST BECAUSE” Gregory interrupted loudly and Anthony could feel Kate stiffen in his arms. “My eyes are shut and I seem asleep does NOT mean I cannot hear you. She is not your wife yet brother, stop whatever you are doing”

Anthony laughed and deposited Kate back down beside him. 

“Next time” Anthony muttered. “I am stuffing his ears with cotton wool”

“I HEARD that!” Gregory growled throwing his cushion at Anthony’s head. 

Kate laughed and kissed Anthony on the cheek. “Oh I do believe I have chosen the perfect man to be the father of the bride”

Anthony growled glaring at Gregory who had rolled over so that his back faced them. “He’s impertinent”

“He is doing a very good job of being a chaperone” Kate smiled and picked the book back up. “It’s come to my attention that all your siblings seem to be far more polite than you Anthony.”

Both Anthony and Gregory burst out laughing and then said in unison. “You haven’t met Hyacinth yet.”


	2. Dream of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hyacinth meets Kate
> 
> The Rokesbies make an appearance
> 
> And Anthony finally makes a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here’s the chapter on Hyacinth meeting Kate.
> 
> Please note that this is a slight divergent from Canon
> 
> There is smut

Bridgerton house was abuzz with activity as Violet descended the stairs, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Anthony’s wedding was only two days away and the house had been cleaned from top to bottom, fresh flowers filled every vase, the menus had been finalised and all the bedrooms had been cleaned out in preparation for the arrival of various members of family. Her two remaining in laws were expected and Violet had insisted they stay at Bridgerton House. Billie and her husband George were due from Kent and whilst the Earl and Countess of Manston usually would stay at Manston House when they came to London, Violet had insisted they stay at Bridgerton House for the wedding. Surprisingly Billie had been easy to persuade. Her younger sister Georgie had also been delighted at the invitation. Georgie and Nicholas were making the trip from Bath and Violet was excited to see them both. The Bridgerton girls had turned into Rokesby women but they were still Edmund’s sisters and adored by all her children. 

“Lady Bridgerton” The doorman called. “The Earl and Countess of Manston have arrived.”

“Oh lovely” Violet replied hitching a smile on her face ignoring the longing that pierced her heart. She longed for Edmund to appear leaning against the door to his study, his smile spreading across his face as he sauntered over to her pulling her into one of his breathless kisses. But he was gone and she had not been kissed like that in twelve years. 

Violet sighed and pressed on, walking out to the front steps where the Rokesby carriage had pulled up and Billie Rokesby jumped lithely down despite her being ten years Violet’s senior. 

“Violet!” She called warmly bringing her into a hard hug. “Oh you look lovely.”

“Hullo! How was the journey?”

Billie grimaced. “Oh you know uneventful apart from the deplorable sound of my husband’s snoring.”

“I was not snoring” George Rokesby retorted as he too climbed down albeit a little less lithely than his wife. “Darling Violet, you look wonderful, how are you?”

“You were and I swear one of these days I shall stuff your head so far—“

“Oh I am well George thank you” Violet said loudly over Billie’s expletives. “Thank you for making the journey on such short notice!”

Billie raised an eyebrow. “Yes a rather swift engagement - what exactly did my nephew do? Or was it the girl who trapped him so.”

Violet sighed. “Oh it was Anthony I’m afraid. Well he did have a reasonable excuse to those in the know. Katharine was stung by a bee”

Both Billie and George’s expressions suddenly turned sympathetic. “Oh dear”

“Yes” Violet sighed waving a hand dismissively “Well quite. I believe he was trying to suck the venom out but she had been stung in rather an unfortunate place and well, her mother, myself and Lady Featherington came across them in the middle of the deed. Although he assures me that he was already attempting to propose before the bee interrupted them.”

Billie sighed with relief. “Oh so he was intending to marry her anyway, at least he likes the girl”

Violet laughed. “Yes, although it took him a rather long time to come to that conclusion. Last week he swore he despised the woman.”

George roared with laughter. “Oh I can tell him a few things about that. Best way for a marriage to begin if I do say so myself.” Violet’s brother in law beamed affectionately at his wife which she returned with a sharp elbow in the ribs. “Oh hush you”. 

It was common knowledge that George and Billie were not fast friends, in fact rivals was a better analogy, when they had been young. But a sprained ankle, a missing brother and an eventful night of espionage had soon made them realise that they in fact loved each other very much indeed.

“And what of the girl in question, will she make a good viscountess?” 

Violet had been expecting this question from Billie. For years Billie had taken full control of the Bridgerton estate despite her mother’s protestations. When Edmund had taken the role of Viscount to Aubrey Hall it had taken three years to relinquish her grip on the ledgers. Billie was extremely attached to Aubrey Hall and considering she ran the estate just next door Violet had expected her to question Kate’s integrity and ability to run an estate.

“Oh yes. She grew up in Somerset and enjoys the country immensely, the eldest daughter of two so she is incredibly devoted, and also extremely intelligent. You will like her Billie.”

Billie smiled. “Oh good, I would hate Anthony to marry some bimbo”

“Darling please do not judge the girl before you’ve even met her” George grumbled. 

“I am merely pointing out that Anthony needs a strong, intelligent woman by his side who is prepared to get her hands dirty. He doesn’t need a prim and proper Miss who has feathers for brains” Billie snapped fiercely.

“Shall we head inside?” Violet interrupted loudly halting any further argument. “I have tea prepared”

George gave Violet a look that only a spouse of a Bridgerton could possess to which Violet smiled and looped her arm through Billie’s and pulled her up the steps. “Georgie and Nicholas should be with us soon” Violet said, “They told me that it was their plan to leave yesterday and stop at Highclere.”

As they were making their way into the entrance hall, a mighty crash of a door upstairs reverberated with force. 

“AUNT BILLIE!” Came a screech and the three looked up to see Hyacinth tearing down the stairs and throwing herself at her favourite aunt. Billie ever ready for impact spread her arms and lifted Hyacinth into the air.

“Oh hello!” Billie said smiling broadly at her youngest niece. “Gosh you have grown”

“I think I am taller than Gregory now” Hyacinth said proudly.

Billie arched an eyebrow. “Oh now he won’t like that. Your father hated, absolutely hated that I was taller than him until he was twelve.”

Violet’s heart panged painfully. Billie was a formidable woman, shrewd and perceptive and was very rarely emotional. She was a practical woman, but she always made time to share stories of Edmund with Hyacinth and shower her with love. Every time she would visit Billie would pay extra attention to Hyacinth ensuring that she always knew of stories of the father she had never met.

“Really? Anthony always told me father was tall.”

Billie laughed. “Not that tall I’m afraid. Will you be joining us for tea?”

Hyacinth looked warily over to Violet. “I am supposed to be doing arithmetic” She grumbled.

Violet nodded. “Yes Hyacinth how did you escape your governess?”

“I run faster than she does” Hyacinth said matter of factly and Violet sighed. Her daughter truly ran the staff to ruin.

“Well” Billie said setting Hyacinth back on her feet. “Arithmetic is important, so go and finish and then you can show me all you have been working on.”

Hyacinth blinked at her, shrugged and then nodded. “Alright, I shall come and get you afterwards.”

Violet gaped as her daughter willingly took herself back upstairs to the nursery. “You must teach me your ways” Violet stated grimly. “Normally that would have taken at least three bribes and a day out with her brothers.”

Billie laughed. “Well I am her favourite aunt what did you expect?”

Two hours later Hyacinth Bridgerton was sitting at her dressing table as her Aunt brushed out her hair. “Gosh it’s getting long.”

“It’s almost as long as Francesca’s” Hyacinth retorted. “What time do you think Anthony will be here?”

“Any moment now I imagine, your mother says they wanted to arrive for seven thirty.”

Hyacinth turned to the clock on the wall. Fifteen minutes. Finally! She had been cooped up in the nursery doing arithmetic for far too long, all the while her siblings arrived back from various pursuits. Eloise and Francesca had spent the day at the modiste having their dresses fit for Saturday. Benedict and Colin had apparently been fencing and had arrived at the same time as their Aunt Georgie and Uncle Nicholas who had travelled from Bath. Hyacinth had not been allowed to greet them all much to her annoyance, but with the promise of Aunt Billie to come and meet her once her lessons were over made her sit still and concentrate on the monotonous voice of her governess. 

“Have you met your brother’s fiancée yet?” Billie asked as she began pinning her hair in place.

Hyacinth scowled. “No and I am certain Anthony has done this on purpose”

Her aunt raised an eyebrow. “And what makes you surmise as such?”

“Reducing the amount of days between engagement and matrimony reduces my opportunity to protest should I not find Miss Sheffield favorable.” 

Her aunt chuckled. “And do you presume her not to be favorable?”

Hyacinth sighed dramatically pulling out a small notebook from her dresser drawer. “All I know is what I have been told, which is not a lot. My siblings seemed to have made a pact NOT to tell me much.”

Billie smiled approvingly. “So you have done research?”

Hyacinth nodded turning to her page of notes. “Yes, she is one and twenty which I have listed as a positive, she can’t be too old nor can she be too young, for that would be entirely strange and I would not be able to respect her.”

Her aunt nodded. “Quite, an eight year gap is good.”

“She has a dog whose name I have yet to discover. I like that she has a dog but I read in Whistledown that it caused Anthony to fall in the serpentine. That’s fine of course but the dog cannot tarnish the family name by being misbehaved.”

Her aunt cackled. “Oh Hyacinth you do remind me of myself. What else do you have on Miss Sheffield.”

“She likes the country and I believe my brother likes that she likes the country. “

Billie nodded. “Yes your mother said as much. I believe they also weren’t so friendly to one another.”

Hyacinth nodded. “That I do know, so you see I am not sure if I shall like her or not. I of course will need a full report from Greg as well as he would have spent a whole carriage ride with her.” Hyacinth chewed her lip. “But then again if she is beautiful then Greg will be no good as he will be far too distracted to give an accurate review.”

Billie smirked at her and Hyacinth beamed loving the fact that her aunt truly understood her. They were interrupted by a somewhat muffled but very distinguished shout.

“Anthony!” She heard her Uncle George’s voice boom three floors down. 

Billie sighed. “I swear he gets louder with each year. Shall we then?” Her aunt stuck out her hand and Hyacinth jumped down from her chair and took it squaring her shoulders as they made their way down the stairs.

Gregory had been feverish by the time Anthony had woken him upon their arrival to Bridgerton House. Kate chewed her lip as she watched her fiancé’s eyes fill with fear as he eased a barely conscious Gregory to his feet, supporting him as he stepped down from the carriage. 

“I’ll get his bag” Kate said hurriedly as Anthony slung one of Gregory’s arms over his shoulder and began up the stairs, Kate following swiftly behind pulling the satchel over her arm. 

The door opened to them almost immediately and Kate heard as Anthony enquired the whereabouts of his uncle, who she knew was a doctor. “Has he arrived?”

“Yes my Lord, I shall fetch him” The man scurried off and Anthony muttered his thanks.

“Mm fine Anthony” Gregory muttered sluggishly. “Juste tired and a bit.....dizzy”

Kate gasped as the boy sagged a little more and turned positively green. Rushing forward she took his other arm and slung it around her shoulders just before Gregory lurched forward and vomited on the floor.

Anthony cursed loudly as Gregory gagged again and all Kate could do was hold him as Anthony rushed for a vase on a side table.

“Over here” He commanded and Kate dragged the still vomiting Gregory over to a small chair, crouching down she grabbed the vase from Anthony and held it infront of Gregory, ignoring the fact the vomit was spattering all over her. 

“Go and get help” Kate snapped to Anthony as she smoothed back Gregory’s hair from his clammy forehead. “It’s alright” She soothed. “Get it all up, that’s it well done”

“Anthony!” A loud voice boomed and Kate turned her head to see a tall man in his sixties stride towards him. “Oh dear what’s wrong with him.”

“Uncle George, where is Nicholas? Gregory needs a doctor.”

“I’m here Anthony” Another voice said as a man slightly shorter than George appeared, followed by Violet, Mary, Edwina and a woman she did not know.

Violet rushed towards Kate and Gregory her eyes filled with worry. “What happened?”

“He- “ Kate started but turned to Anthony for assistance. She wasn’t really up for telling the entire story.

“He was beaten, badly” Anthony muttered. “Kate ensured the wounds were dressed before we made the journey but I think he’s turned feverish.”

Nicholas crouched down and felt his nephews forehead and then turned to Kate. “Did you clean the lashes before they were dressed?”

Kate nodded. “Yes with alcohol”

The older man nodded approvingly. “Good, he’s probably just overheated. Gregory, we need to take you upstairs do you think you can stand?”

Gregory groaned and coughed up some more vomit. That was clearly a no.

“George, Anthony help me get him upstairs. Georgianna” He turned to the woman stood beside Mary. “Get me a bucket of ice and my bag.”

Both Anthony and George moved forward taking Gregory in their arms. 

“Keep his back as flat as possible. “Nicholas instructed following them up the stairs. 

“Benedict” Anthony grunted to his brother who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He nodded his head at Kate and she noticed an unsaid communication. Benedict strode forward and took the vomit filled vase from her hands.

“I am so sorry” He muttered but Kate smiled and shrugged.

“It’s fine I just hope he is okay.”

“What happened to my brother!” Came a loud shout from the top of the stairs and Kate looked up to see what only could be Hyacinth Bridgerton standing beside, Kate presumed, Lady Manston, formerly Billie Bridgerton. The eleven year old dashed down the stairs ans then tried to back up as Anthony reached her.

“Not now Hyacinth” Anthony snapped.

“What happened?” She cried a little louder her blue eyes as wide as saucers. 

“Hyacinth darling come downstairs please” Violet called as she climbed the stairs. “See that the Sheffield’s are well looked after while we take Gregory upstairs.”

Hyacinth Bridgerton scowled but Violet gave her such a dangerous look that the girl bit her lip and continued past them. By this point all the Bridgerton’s plus Mary and Edwina and Lady Manston were gathered watching the commotion. Beside Kate a maid appeared with towels.

“Here let’s get the rest cleaned up” Kate said wanting to do something. She took a few towels despite the maid’s protest, kneeled down and began to mop up the sick.

“Kate” Benedict and Eloise both called. “You don’t need to clean that up” As they both crouched grabbing more towels. 

“It’s fine really” She said pushing her hair away from her face and trying not to breath too hard. The stench was turning her stomach.

“All of you stop, leave that for now” Lady Manston had such a commanding tone they all froze.

“Eloise go to the kitchen and tell them dinner will be served in an hour. Also have them prepare a separate plate for your brother. Benedict dispose of that vase and then send a missive to Hastings House telling the Duke and Duchess what has happened. Colin and Francesca kindly entertain Mrs Sheffield and Miss Sheffield in the drawing room and Hyacinth kindly see to it that Miss Katharine Sheffield has a Bath run for her and that she has a change of clothes.”

All remaining Bridgerton’s nodded and Kate was half expecting them to salute as they all got to their delegated roles. Kate stood facing Hyacinth Bridgerton who stared up at her and then stuck out her hand. “I’m Hyacinth, what happened to my brother?”

“Hyacinth” Lady Manston snapped. “Miss Sheffield can tell you as you take her upstairs.” She turned to Kate her face softening slightly. “A pleasure to meet you my dear, I am sure we will speak later when you are not covered in sick.”

And with that Hyacinth had grasped her hand and was dragging Kate away. When they reached the second floor Hyacinth waved down a maid.

“Helen, can we have a Bath drawn for Miss Sheffield?”

“Already done Miss Hyacinth, in the blue room”

Hyacinth tugged Kate along another corridor until they reached the last door. “This used to be Anthony’s room when he lived here” she pushed it open to reveal a square room with windows overlooking the square outside. A large mahogany four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, the right hand wall was lined with books. Above the fire place was a large oil painting of what Kate recognised as Aubrey Hall and in the corner stood a tall wardrobe. There was no indication that Anthony had ever lived in this room, but Kate supposed he must have moved out some time ago. 

“So what happened to my brother? Why is he sick?” Hyacinth persisted striding across the room to a door and pushing it open revealing a Bath tub steaming with hot water and wafting a floral scent across the room. 

“The headmaster beat him with a horse whip for defending one of his friends. It was brutal” Kate said quietly shrugging off her jacket and folding it carefully over the chair at the small vanity. 

Hyacinth paled and then her eyes glimmered with fury. “Did Anthony kill him? Because if he didn’t I will.”

Kate laughed softly. “I quite agree with you there, but no, I believe Anthony scared the man or something like that.”

Hyacinth frowned. “He should have killed him. No one gets to do that to Gregory, no one!”

Kate crouched before her and brushed away a hot tear running down her cheek. “I have to agree with you and I promise it will never happen again. If it does I vow to you Hyacinth Bridgerton that I will go to Eton and kill the wretched dwarf myself.”

Hyacinth seemed to study Kate momentarily and then threw her arms around her fiercely. “I am so glad you are marrying Anthony”

Kate laughed returning the embrace. “Why thank you Hyacinth.”

Hyacinth pulled back and grinned. “I still have a lot of questions.”

Kate beamed. “From what Anthony has told me about you, you would not be you if you hadn’t questions for me.”

“Well yes that is correct. But I suppose you want to wash first you do smell of sick. I will go and find you something to wear. Madame Delacroix came earlier with some of your new dresses anyway, you can wear one of those.”

“Why don’t you go and choose one for me.”

Hyacinth nodded and then dashed away closing the door carefully behind her.

Kate stood and went into the bathroom stripping off her dirty clothing and plunging gratefully into the hot water. 

She groaned as she rolled back her shoulders, letting the water loosen her muscles which had been so tense from the carriage ride. The candles had been lit and Kate felt very much at home as she went over the events of the day all the while staring at the diamond on her left hand. She had gotten used to its weight now, so much that when she removed it her hand felt too light. In a few short days a second band would be placed on her finger and she would be Lady Bridgerton. It still sounded foreign to her, like something she did not deserve. But she wanted Anthony and after today she could not imagine a better man to be her husband. Yes he infuriated her still and he was as stubborn as an ox but he was handsome and caring and kind and his family had made her feel welcome almost immediately. She was still incredibly nervous about her wedding night but at least she knew now how devoted Anthony Bridgerton was towards his family and proved that he would make a wonderful father. That thought by itself filled Kate with a warmth she was not quite sure how to name. 

Putting her wool gathering aside, Kate scrubbed herself down with a bar of soap ridding herself from the scent of vomit and sweat until she felt clean once again. She pulled herself out of the tub wrapping herself in a warm fluffy towel and reaching for a robe which hung on the back of the door. It was clearly masculine, navy blue and soft. She pulled it over her body noticing initials stitched onto the right sleeve. A.E.B. 

A warm flush swept through her as she realised she was wearing an old robe of Anthony’s and the need that had been growing inside her for days grew impossibly greater. Her mind played a reel of memories. Anthony’s hands, his lips, the grip he had when he pulled her into his embrace. His desire, she knew physically what it was but she had never seen it. She had once seen in a book what male genitalia was supposed to look like, but she had not been able to imagine what Anthony would feel like, what he would look like and she yearned to know.

She donned her undergarments once more and with some difficulty relaced her stays and then wrapped the robe about her again. Sitting at the vanity Kate began to unpin her hair, brushing it out with a brush she found in the drawer. A few minutes later a knock sounded at the door and Hyacinth came in a dress in her arms.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course!”

Hyacinth lay the dress on the bed. It was a delicate lilac colour with a cream lace trim and a crossed bodice with chiffon cap sleeves. “Mama says you like the colour lilac, so I picked this one. You don’t have any jewellery here but I have a hair comb you can borrow.”

Kate smiled at Hyacinth as the girl held out a velvet pouch which Kate opened to reveal a silver hair comb encrusted in pearls. “This is beautiful Hyacinth”

“Anthony gave it to me for my eighth birthday. My father had had it made for me when my mother found out she was pregnant.”

Kate gasped. “How did he know you would be a girl?”

Hyacinth shrugged. “He didn’t I suppose.”

Kate laughed lightly. “Well it is beautiful, how can I thank you?”

Hyacinth pursed her lips and crossed her arms thoughtfully. “Well you can promise me to never ever hurt my brother. He is the only father I have ever known and as much as he annoys me I cannot stand to see him sad and he has been sad for a very long time”

Kate knelt down and took her hands staring up at her sincerely. “Hyacinth I promise on my mother’s grave that I will never ever hurt your brother.”

Hyacinth nodded. “Good oh and you can make me your flower girl” She grinned slyly and Kate hugged her tightly. 

“You Miss Bridgerton have yourself a deal”

When his uncle had reassured him and his mother that Gregory would make a full recovery and all was needed was to apply ice to his back and watch his fever, Anthony bathed quickly and changed for dinner, ridding himself of the sick stained clothes of the day. When he arrived downstairs he found Simon, Benedict, Colin and George in an intense discussion about the latest boxing match. He scanned the drawing room searching for Kate but she was not to be found and nor was Hyacinth. A mixture of panic and trepidation drummed his heart and he met his Aunt Billie’s gaze. She smirked and pointed back out the door. Anthony turned and watched as Kate descended the stairs being half dragged by his youngest sister. Anthony paced to the bottom of the stairs appreciating entirely the vision that was Katharine Sheffield.

She was dressed in lilac again but he knew that this was a new dress. It floated delicately around her and Anthony fully appreciated the crossed bodice which showed her décolletage off beautifully. Kate had taken most of her hair down, it fell in waves about her shoulders and Anthony had a very strong urge to reach out and run his hands through it.

“Anthony doesn’t Kate look beautiful?” Hyacinth all but shouted as she jumped the final two steps and waved her arm in a sweeping gesture. 

Anthony smirked dashingly. “Magnificent.”

He reached out to take Kate’s hands and pressing his lips to her warm skin.

“It was all your sister” Kate muttered and Anthony glanced down at Hyacinth who nodded emphatically.

“Yes I think my hair comb brings it all together nicely”

He took Kate’s hand above her head pulling her slightly so she swirled to face away from him. Hyacinth’s hair comb held the top half of her dark luscious locks and Anthony smiled down at his sister winking at her. “Perfectly. Hyacinth mother wants you we shall join you momentarily”

Hyacinth gaped at him in protest but he glared at her so she all but ran into the drawing room. He wound his arm around her waist and brought her back flush with his chest inhaling her scent but stopped short. “You smell different” He grumbled.

“What do you mean?” Kate asked slightly breathless.

“You normally smell like soap and lilies. But now you smell like soap and” He sniffed. “Roses”

Kate laughed and Anthony enjoyed the way it rumbled his chest. “Yes well I am not at home with access to my own perfume.”

“It’s not a bad thing just different.” He pressed his lips to her neck. “But do let me know the name of your perfume so that I may have it stored in every residence at your disposal.”

“My Lord” Kate breathed as Anthony attacked her neck further. “That’s really quite unnecessary.”

He tightened his grip around her waist. “I disagree and it would not do good to go against your husband’s wishes.”

“You are not yet my husband and we are in full view of your family.”

Anthony groaned and it took all his effort to step back from her. “Two days and then you Miss Sheffield will be all mine.”

Kate spun and raised an eyebrow her eyes alight with mischief. “Or maybe Lord Bridgerton you shall be all mine. To do with as I please”

With that she spun on the spot and strode towards the drawing room. Anthony watched her lustfully and then pulling himself together followed her praying to god the next two days would pass by swiftly. 

Dinner was seemingly uneventful for a standard Bridgerton meal. Anthony had bit back a retort when Mary had steered her stepdaughter to the other end of the table but Anthony engaged in conversation whilst never taking his eyes off Kate all the while ignoring his brothers amused looks. 

When dessert was cleared away Violet looked pointedly down the table at Anthony and then to Hyacinth. Pulling out his pocket watch he saw the time. 

“Hyacinth” Anthony called down the table. “Bed time”

There was a collective intake of breath from all Bridgerton siblings as they stared between Anthony and Hyacinth waiting for the age old battle to begin. 

Hyacinth turned to him with molten fire in her eyes her mouth open ready to spew all sorts of arguments, insults and protests, but before she could even utter a sound Kate stood. 

“Hyacinth I would love to see your room, I am happy to accompany you up to bed.”

If he could Anthony would have bounded across the table and kissed her but he had to remain seated so instead he let a smile spread wide across his face. 

Hyacinth’s head spun almost comically and then she too grinned, stood and kissed her mother on the cheek. “Oh that would be lovely, I would be delighted to show you Kate”

Hyacinth skipped down the length of the table but Anthony caught her round the middle. “Be nice” He muttered but Hyacinth flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. “She is simply wonderful” Hyacinth whispered.

Satisfied he let her go. As soon as Kate and Hyacinth were out of ear shot all remaining siblings plus Simon turned to him pointedly and said in unison. “She is perfect”

An hour later and Kate still had not returned. Fingering his pocket watch and completely ignoring what Colin was talking about.

“I should see where Kate got to” He muttered.

“Darling let me” His mother began but Anthony shook his head.

“No worries I just want to ensure that Hyacinth hasn’t murdered my fiancée”

Violet and Mary shared a look and then nodded. Not that he would have waited for their permission anyway as he was already half way out the room. 

Hyacinth’s room was located on the top floor. It had once been his and Benedict’s when they were small and then Francesca’s afterwards but then Hyacinth   
took ownership. The corridor was dark as Anthony approached but he could see that there was light coming from beneath Hyacinth’s door. Quietly he pushed it open as then felt his chest expand impossibly. Hyacinth lay under the covers fast asleep on her side. Beside the bed nestled into the armchair also fast asleep was Kate, one hand clutched in Hyacinth’s the other resting on an open book in her lap. He gulped, pushing down his feelings and crossed the room quietly lifting the book from her lap and marked the page before setting it down. He moved around the room to sit on the other side of the bed, his hand stroking back his sister’s hair. Asleep Hyacinth’s ferociousness was gone and replaced by the little girl that Anthony adored. He kissed her head gently but before he could move away from the bed Hyacinth’s free hand grasped vice like around his wrist. Anthony paused remembering the first time he had held her in His arms, no bigger than a loaf of bread and had vowed to love her and be a father to her in every way he could. In that moment a chubby little fist had gripped around his index finger and had not let go for almost ten minutes. He smiled. “Oh alright then” He muttered and kicked his shoes off before lying down in the bed, reaching over to Kate’s hand and letting his head sink down into the pillows. 

“I wonder where they have gotten to” Mary sighed and Violet’s head snapped up looking at the clock. Anthony had been gone a half hour and Violet pierced her lips.

“What are we discussing?” Georgiana called across the table.

“The whereabouts of my son” Violet stated. 

Georgie arched an eyebrow. “Oh Violet it is two days until the wedding surely we can allow them their liberties”

Violet scowled and Mary looked astonished.

“Georgie” Nicholas scolded her. “We must think of Miss Sheffield’s virtue. All of us here respected it and Anthony should do the same despite his er reputation”

“Nicholas” Billie scolded.

“I wouldn’t say all of us er” George blinked about the table free of younger generations. “Respected the time boundaries before the wedding”

Violet watched as Billie blushed a furious shade of scarlet whilst Nicholas and Mary gaped at George and he blinked back. “I see I am the only man here who took those liberties”

They all looked at him and replied. “Yes”

He stood abruptly. “Well then we should find them both then, Violet darling show the way!”

Violet sighed and got to her feet as Mary too gathered herself. “I should ask them to bring the carriage round”

Violet took her by the hand blinking back the fuzziness of champagne. “Not necessary Mary, it’s raining and it’s late, stay the night we have plenty of space and Katharine has her final fitting tomorrow morning. It makes sense to stay”

Mary smiled. “Well that is very kind Violet thank you but only if you are sure”

“I insist, now come on and let’s hope we don’t find another scene as we did in Aubrey.”

Mart shuddered. “Lord above I hope not I haven’t even had the chance to talk to her yet.”

And so the expedition began. They discovered Benedict and Colin fast asleep on Anthony’s office brandy glasses clutched in their hands. Simon and Daphne had long departed but they found Eloise, Francesca and Edwina asleep in the upstairs drawing room. Every spare room was indeed empty which gave Violet hope and fear. Surely he hadn’t taken her out of the house. Finally it was Georgie who discovered them. 

“Oh Violet, Mary you must come see it is rather adorable.” She motioned for them to hurry down the corridor to Hyacinth’s room. The men and Billie in hot pursuit. Violet’s heart melted when she saw. Kate curled up in the armchair, Hyacinth curled on her side embraced by Anthony, all three hands clasped together. 

“Oh how sweet” Mary whispered.

“We should move one of them” Violet muttered. 

“Easier to move Katharine” Nicholas whispered.

Violet and Mary nodded in agreement and Nicholas stepped forward scooping her up into his arms.

“Into the blue room Nick” Violet whispered knowing that it was sufficient space between her son and the future Viscountess. 

Mary Sheffield was glancing warily out the window. “Do you think the rain will worsen?”

“I am not sure why do you ask Mary?” 

Mary cast a wary glance towards her sleeping step daughter. “Kate hates the rain.”

From the look on the widow’s face Violet was sure that Kate’s fear of the rain had history and was more an acute phobia rather than discomfort but she chose not to press the matter. Her own son was mortally afraid of bees after all. 

“We will close the shutters and the drapes are heavy in that room” Violet muttered placing a hand on Mary Sheffield’s arm.

They continued downstairs and once Nicholas had deposited Kate in bed, together the two widowers helped the future viscountess out of her clothes and tucked her into bed. 

“God” Mary whispered and Violet could hear the choke in the woman’s throat. “Days like today I wish he was here. He would be so happy, and I am so so happy and I can’t....I can’t share it with him. They were two peas in a pod Miles and Kate and he can’t be here and it kills me Violet.”

Violet felt the tears that she had restrained all evening come spilling down her cheeks and she reached for Mary embracing her tightly in the dark room. “I know....I know how you feel. Come let’s talk”

They ended up in Violet’s bedroom, crying mostly but sharing stories about their husbands and then cursing the world, and the men in the world and the fact that their mothers never prepared them for widowhood. There was no talk, no precipice, they had just been left in the world with children to raise and finances to manage. Eventually through tears and brandy they fell asleep and Violet was content that she had made such a good friend in Mary Sheffield and that night for the first time in years she did not dream of Edmund. Instead she dreamt of the future of grandchildren and happiness and all the things that would fill the aching hole in her heart where her husband had once been.

It was the low rumble of thunder that woke Anthony from his sleep. He blinked slowly taking in his surroundings and then remembering that he had fallen asleep in Hyacinth’s bed. She was curled up, her head on his chest and Anthony searched through the dim light looking for Kate. But she had gone from the chair and Anthony felt a little empty without her. Careful not to rumble Hyacinth he reached in his pocket to check the time. It was ten to four, he must have been tired then, but five minutes later he knew he was awake. Slowly he climbed out of bed, readjusting the covers over Hyacinth and picking his shoes up he left her bedroom deciding to check up on Gregory.

He found his uncle applying an ice compress to the unconscious Gregory, the low burning candle on the side table throwing his tired features into relief.

“How is he?” Anthony whispered from the doorway.

“Better yes, these will leave scars though there is not much I can do for that.”

Anthony sighed. “I wouldn’t ask you too, thank you Uncle, I really appreciate your help.”

Nicholas shot him a weary smile. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for my family, you know that.”

Anthony nodded. “Have you been awake for long?” He asked but his uncle shook his head .

“No I took over from Georgie, we were all up rather late.”

“Did the Sheffield’s leave late then?” Anthony tried to ask casually but Nicholas chuckled.

“No they have not left, your mother insisted on them staying especially as we found your fiancée fast asleep. There was no need to wake her.”

A clap of thunder sounded off in the distance and Anthony tensed, Kate was here and he knew she was terrified of storms. 

“If you were to go downstairs to your old bedroom you may find the person you are looking for nephew but that information certainly did not come from me.”

Anthony grinned broadly. “What information?”

Nicholas chuckled again and then pulled out his own pocket watch. “I plan to go to bed at six thirty, I expect when I too walk downstairs not to find you in your old bedroom but maybe asleep with your brothers in your study.”

Anthony nodded empathically. “Of course.” He turned hurriedly and then paused. “Thank you”

His Uncle only shooed him away smirking slightly. 

Anthony could not stop his heart beating faster as he quietly opened the door to his childhood bedroom. The room was mostly darkapart from a strip of orange light peeking through the crack of the shutters from the outside street lamp. The strip fell across Kate’s sleeping form and Anthony sighed in relief. The distant storm had not yet woken her. But the distance between them was too much for him to bear. Stripping off his waistcoat and cravat he then paused. Would it scare her if he got into bed with her? She was still so innocent. His breath came out shallow whilst he tried to figure out how to proceed.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you joining me” Kate’s mumbled and Anthony almost jumped out of his skin much to her quiet amusement.

“You’re awake” He muttered.

“I awoke only a moment ago. I was trying to work out where I was” She shifted in the bed patting the empty space next to her. “But then when you entered I realised I must still be at Bridgerton house.”

Anthony sat on the side of the bed and smiled. “What makes you say that, I could have stolen into your house in the middle of the night.”

“Well I know this is not my house because the bed is much too comfortable and also this is not my night dress”

Anthony smirked knowing he must look like every bit of the rake he was perceived to be as he scrambled under the covers pulling Kate into his arms relaxing considerably as her body heat seeped into him. “Do you mean to say that you have stolen another woman’s night dress Miss Sheffield? You must take it off immediately”

Kate looked up at him smirking coyly. “Wouldn’t you just love that my Lord”

Anthony nodded his finger hooking under a cotton strap. “I could order you to remove it, Viscount that I am.”

“I am not yours to command, Viscount or no” Kate snapped back but it only made Anthony laugh and wind his arms about her tighter than before.

“I might remind you wife to be, that in two days you shall vow to obey me until death do us part”

“In two days. Until then I am a free woman.”

In a sudden movement Anthony rolled them both over so that Kate was caught beneath him. She stared up at him breathless and then to Anthony’s shock and delight Kate fixed his gaze and then brought her knees up either side of his hips and Anthony felt himself sink further into her feminine cradle. He groaned as he crashed his lips to hers, his hands knotting into her silky hair and he delighted as he felt her hips push up against his making his cock impossibly hard. Her hands were their boldest as she pulled at his shirt, delving underneath up the muscles of his back, her finger bales grazing against skin sending him into a frenzy. His lips dragged from hers and he attacked her exposed neck smirking at the sound of her mewling.

A clap of thunder rumbled and Kate gasped in fear her body going rigid, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Ssshhh” Anthony whispered smoothing her face and pulling her tighter. “Ssshh, I’ve got you, you’re safe”

She let out a shaking breath her fingers gripping to his back tighter.

“How can I make it better” Anthony whispered kissing the corner of the mouth.

“I....I don’t know” She whispered. “I’m confused”

Anthony pulled back noting mentally that her legs had crossed together behind him holding him to her. “What are you confused about?”

“The storm, I...I’m scared of it, but you...you’re....I ...we”

Anthony cocked an eyebrow. “You feel good but you know you should be scared?”

She nodded. “Yes”

“So” Anthony murmured leaning down to kiss just below her ear. “If I made you feel very very good” He kissed her again feeling her shudder. “That should completely eradicate your fear. I don’t want you to be scared Kate.”

She bit her lip. “How do you intend to do that. Do you want to-“

“I do Kate very much so but I won’t unless you give me your express consent.”

She stared at him. “I don’t know. I mean I do know. I mean, I desire you Anthony....I want you”

Her words tested every ounce of his control. He dropped his head, feeling himself throbbing with need, and brushed his lips against her collarbone. “Kate” He moaned. “You have no idea what saying that does to me.”

“I think I do, I can feel....you” She squeaked. “But I don’t understand why.”

Anthony paused his ministrations. “Why what?”

“Why you desire me...I’m not, I’m not beautiful. Not like Edwina or even your mistress, that opera singer”

He growled, actually growled and silenced her with a kiss, a deep searing needing kiss. It broke his heart that she did not see herself as beautiful. That she did not think he wanted her that she was comparing herself to the likes of her sister who he had not once cast a second glance, or Siena who yes was desirable but it was like comparing a candle flame to the sun. 

“Listen to me and listen hard” He commanded. Anthony knelt up trying to ignore the fact that Kate’s nightdress had ridden up to the top of her thighs. “You are infuriating, opinionated, stubborn and maybe perhaps the bane of my existence but by god woman you are stunning and beautiful and I desire....no I need you Kate. I need you morning, noon and night. Even when I despised you I craved you and it is taking every bout of my control not to rip this infernal nightdress from you and sink myself into you and never come out. Do you understand?”

Kate swallowed convulsively and nodded. Her hands pushed up under his shirt, her fingers tracing the lines of his abdomen. “Anthony” There were tears in her eyes. “I want you. I really want you, I think perhaps I need you.” Her fingers trailed to the waistband of his trousers and tugged slightly. Anthony stiffened, his heart beating faster as he waited. “Kate you need to tell me” He muttered. “Explicitly.”

She bit her lip. “I don’t know what I’m doing” 

He laughed quietly. “That’s okay, I can show you, but you have to tell me.”

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. Did she want this? He was here between her LEGS, in a bed in the middle of the night, two days from marriage but she couldn’t wait. She knew she needed Anthony now but she was clueless as to what that entailed. But God she wanted to find out. “I want you to have me. Anthony would you, would you make me yours? Would you show me how to....how to do it?”

He grinned boyishly and leant down momentarily to kiss her chastely before he drew up and pulled his shirt over his head throwing it across the room. “Oh Kate I will show you everything.” He pulled her up so that she was sitting in his lap. “But first” He smirked. “This needs to be go”. His fingers pulled on the tie of her nightdress until the knot came loose. Pushing her sleeves down the nightdress fell to her waist exposing to him her breasts, her nipples stiffened in the cool air.

“You’re amazing” He muttered lowering her back onto the mattress his head following as his lips closed around her right nipple. Kate gasped as his tongue flicked across the hardened peak. A moan escaped her lips and she clutched at his soft dark hair. His lips moved, kissing gently on the underside of her breast, his teeth grazing slightly across her skin sending shivers right to her core. “Do you like that?” He muttered.

“Yes” Kate whispered as his lips moved over her ribcage.

“There’s more” Anthony growled chuckling. “Would you like me to show you more?”

Kate nodded. “Show me everything.”

Anthony laughed. “A bossy one aren’t you Lady Bridgerton.”

“I’m not Lady Bridgerton” Kate snapped her pent up need frustrating her.

“Katharine” He grinned as his fingers clasped around her bunched up nightdress pulling them over her hips in one quick gesture. “I am about to make you mine, for all intent and purpose you are very much my wife as I intend to make you mine every day from now until I leave this mortal world. So be a good pupil and be quiet Lady Bridgerton.”

“You don’t want me to make any noise?” Kate asked raising an eyebrow using her sarcasm to ignore the fact that was completely naked, her nightdress a crumpled pile on the floor.

“You are permitted to moan” He muttered his thumbs rubbing circles into the soft flesh of her upper thigh and she did slightly, closing her eyes to the heat pooling between her legs. “You are permitted to mewl” He murmured covering her with his body, his hand reaching down between them, his fingers tracing across her hip bone and Kate did, her heart beating impossibly fast. “You are permitted to say ‘yes Anthony”

He was touching her in her most intimate place and she gasped. It was hot and wet and wonderful. “Yes Anthony” 

He chuckled as his fingers tickled the wet folds of her sex. “You are permitted to say ‘more Anthony’”

And she did, as two of his fingers pushed up inside of her sending her hips bucking up off the bed. Anthony held her down though, stroking her all the while kissing her everywhere, her muscles were tense, her fingers and toes tingling and something was building within her she didn’t know what, she couldn’t understand what it was. “Oh Kate” He moaned. “You are so ready, so wet and hot.”

Kate swallowed nervously panting slightly as he pulled away standing off the bed. He all but ripped his trousers off him and Kate’s eyes widened at his...he was so....so big. Angry and red and throbbing and Kate felt herself gulp to which he murmured a laugh. 

“You’ve never seen a naked man before have you?” He asked cocking his eyebrow amused. Kate shook her head and he grinned broadly. “You’ll never see another” He crawled back on the bed until he entirely covered her, his forearms resting either side of her face, his palms cupping her face. Kate could feel his manhood resting heavily on her hip and immediately she tensed. “Relax, it will work I promise”

Kate gaped at him. “How did you know” 

He laughed. “It was plastered all over your face. Trust me just relax I’ve got you.”

“I still don’t see-“ Kate began but he silenced her with a kiss and she felt his manhood at her entrance stretching her wider than she thought possible. She froze beneath him. “Are we done?” She asked feeling slightly stupid.

He was laughing and Kate felt very stupid. “No my darling, we are far from it.”

“Oh, okay well then carry on”

He inched forward and Kate found herself accommodating his size. “How does it feel?” He asked quietly studying her face. 

“Odd” Kate admitted and then scolded herself. “But in a good way?” Dammit she felt like a fool. 

“I have never been called an odd lover” He muttered obviously finding this extremely entertaining.

“You’re my lover are you? Strange I thought in order to be your wife, vows aside you were supposed to be my husband.”

“Touché well I certainly have never been a husband before so it can only get better from here yes?”

Kate nodded but she still couldn’t relax and she knew Anthony knew. 

“Kate” Anthony whispered. “I have a question for you”

She could feel him nudging further inside her. “What” She breathed.

“Are you ticklish?”

Kate blinked up at him confused but before she could answer his fingers tickled under her arm and she was gasping with laughter and then Anthony was lurching forward and she felt her Maidenhead snap in a short sharp searing pain. 

“Oh god” Anthony groaned. “You feel so good” 

Kate was unable to speak she was in limbo between pain and pleasure. “Move” She gasped. “Anthony I need you to move I need you-“

She reached to the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers as she lifted her legs to wrap around his hips as he began to thrust passionately. It was hot, it was heavy and Kate moaned into his mouth feeling her heart rate quicken. 

“Fuck Kate” He panted one hand grasping her hip the other clutching the pillow, his hips grinding needlessly into hers pushing her further into the bed. 

“Anthony....Anthony” Kate moaned. “Oh god faster please, more Anthony.”

He growled savagely and plunged deeper and harder her name a repetitive verse on his lips and Kate threw her head back, thrusting her hips to meet his, feeling her insides coil tightly. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t think all she could do was FEEL and by god it was amazing. She thought in that moment she may die. “Anthony I can’t -“ She panted and then her limbs went stiff as a board and after a second she was exploding and screaming which was quickly stifled by Anthony’s hand across her mouth. Her head was spinning, her vision turned to stars and she was only vaguely aware of Anthony moving through her euphoria his thrusts relentless.

“Kate...oh god Kate....fuck...it’s never been” His head dropped down and he all but roared into her shoulder his hips thrusting one last time. “It’s never....ever...been so good”.

They panted in unison exhausted until Anthony realised he was probably crushing her he rolled off bringing her onto his chest and planting a kiss on the top of her head. After a while Anthony looked down at her. “How are you feeling? I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Kate shook her head. “It only hurt for a moment and then....and then it was wonderful”

Anthony felt a warmth in his chest. “It certainly was” 

“Is that how it will be on our wedding night?”

He smiled at the innocence of the question. “It won’t hurt and I intend to make it more than wonderful multiple, multiple times”

“And after our wedding night?” Kate asked.

Anthony chuckled and pulled Kate on top of him, his hands smoothing over the curve of her bottom. “After our wedding night I plan to take you to Aubrey Hall and make it wonderful every second of every day. Trust me Katharine Grace Sheffield you will not be able to walk again when I am through with you.”

Kate blushed but then smirked wiggling her hips slightly. “Maybe it will be I who makes you unable to walk”

Anthony smirked. “Ever the competitive edge Miss Sheffield”

Kate grinned. “You love it”

And Anthony froze in a panic. Because he did love it. But he shouldn’t. He loved that she was here and she was his, and she had made him feel the best he had ever felt. Anthony loved that she so obviously cared about his family. He loved that she fit just right with him. He loved that he was the only one who saw her true beauty and by god she was beautiful. But he couldn’t love her. If he loved her then how could he ever leave her? In a flash he imagined his life loving her, being with her, inside of her, saying those three words to her. He imagined their children running around Aubrey Hall, he imagined what it would be to love them and Kate all at once. It was warm and happy and colourful and in that moment he knew that a life without loving Kate Sheffield would be a very bleak life indeed. So against every fibre of his being screaming at him to stop, to push her away and rebuild those sturdy walls around his heart he brought his lips to her softly savouring this moment. “That I do” He whispered. “You should know something Kate”

Tears were swimming in his eyes and a lump had built in his throat threatening to consume him. Her dark brown eyes bore into his questioningly and he took a breath. “I’m falling in love with you” It came out as a croak but Anthony knew that he heard her. Her face was still and then suddenly it broke into a relieved sort of smile.

“Well that’s good” She whispered. “Because despite everything Anthony Bridgerton I have completely fallen in love with you and I don’t think I can fall back out of love with you ever again.” She kissed him passionately and Anthony felt his tears spilling down his cheeks as his chest burst with happiness. He did not know how long they kissed, it could have been minutes or millennias all he knew was the woman in his arms loved him and he loved her and nothing else mattered. That was until he heard a soft knock on the door. 

Kate froze. “Who was that?” She whispered and Anthony realised that she was now underneath him.

Anthony swore under his breath. “My uncle.”

Kate frowned. “Why is your uncle knocking on my door?”

“Making sure I leave before anyone catches us. He was the one who told me you were in here.” He sighed. “I should go”

Kate’s face turned suddenly glum. “I don’t want you to leave”

“Believe me I do not wish to go” He leant down and kissed her and then groaned knowing that if he didn’t pull away now his erection would return and he would not be able to control his urges. Pulling away from her was like ripping off a limb.

“Will you see me later? Before the wedding?”

Anthony groaned as he pulled on his clothing. “I am barred from the house today as you my dear have a dress fitting and then tomorrow I will not be allowed to see you as my mother believes it to be bad luck and my brothers want to celebrate my last day as a bachelor.”

Kate raised an eyebrow. “I am sure I do not want to know”

Anthony smirked. “No probably not. So I am afraid I will not see you until the alter.”

“I’ll be the one in white” She muttered. “Although I fear I may burst into flames upon my arrival to the church, being a fallen woman and all that”

Anthony chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. “Never, you my love are the most fantastic woman to ever lived and you may not be as innocent as you were this morning but you are certainly nowhere near the ranks of a fallen woman.”

“So there’s more than just that?”

Anthony laughed. “Oh there is much much more” His fingers traced over her breasts. “Get some sleep darling and dream of me”

She gazed up into his eyes her lips parted. “I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Dr John Keate was indeed the headmaster at Eton in 1814. He was not popular at all. He was renowned for beating the students, which is total brutality. Unfortunately this happened at most boarding schools up until the early 20th century.
> 
> I tried to make the cricket as understandable as possible. It’s a very complicated game so if you are confused please feel free to ask me or google the rules.
> 
> Also I have obviously added the Kate Sharma tag following the AMAZING news that Simone Ashley has been cast and that CVD and Shonda has changed the surname. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this rather long fic, I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
